Unintended Consequences
by DrKCooper
Summary: Smutty one-shot in Maura's office after Jane walks in on the doctor losing her cool in front of the morgue staff. What will Jane to remedy Maura's awful mood? M-rated for obvious reasons.


_Disclaimer: All recognizable_ Rizzoli & Isles _characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

 _Author's Note: Whatever happened to the little room adjacent to Maura's office where she did acupuncture on Detective Frost for his wrist? After "Revelations," guest00 suggested I watch some clips of Sasha in "Shameless" and since I really needed to get some smut out of my system, it was just the inspiration I needed. And y'all are so willing to read it. What can I say? -dkc_

 _ **Unintended Consequences**_

Dr. Maura Isles bad been working on the extraction, sequencing and analysis of mitochondrial DNA for several hours. Their suspect had left hair, complete with follicle, on his victim. She knew that it was possible to establish mitochondrial diseases with this evidence and if she could determine the rare disease she suspected, it would be much easier to track down the murderer. However, DNA sequencing was far from her area of expertise. What she was attempting had required consulting with various colleagues across the country. She was determined to succeed.

The evidence she was testing had other ideas.

Looking into her microscope as she again examined the remaining portion of the follicle she had tested, she realized that the evidence had been contaminated. Having wasted four hours on evidence she should have known was compromised from the get-go, she lost her composure.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" she blurted out angrily.

The entire lab came to a stand still. The room was completely silent. You could hear a pin drop. Each of the medical examiner's employees watched her, stunned by her unexpected language. They had never seen this side of the usually composed chief medical examiner.

What Maura hadn't noticed was the detective who had made her way into the lab and was standing near the door, also still.

Susie had noticed Detective Rizzoli and gave her a helpless look. This spurred the detective into taking charge of the situation.

"Dr. Isles? May I have a moment?" she did everything in her power to refrain from smirking at the situation.

Maura nodded. Mortified, she looked around the lab one more time before shaking her head and rolling her eyes at her own behavior.

"I apologize for my language and lack of professionalism," she spoke. "Everyone get back to work."

The techs slowly returned their attention to what they were doing as the doctor walked out of the lab and made her way to her office with the detective on her heels.

"Oh my God," she huffed as she entered her office.

As she turned around to look at Jane, she was surprised to find the woman had closed the door and was now locking it.

"Jane?" she raised an eyebrow at the action.

The detective took a look at both walls of windows to make sure that the blinds were closed before taking one long stride toward the doctor. Maura was immediately aware of Jane's intentions by the dark, feral look in the eyes taking her in.

Jane had only a moment to appreciate the doctor's attire. Maura was wearing perfectly tailored pants that hugged her curves, leaving a slight bit of billowing of the pockets. The silk shirt hung on Maura wonderfully, the top two buttons open revealing what the cop knew was exceptionally soft skin.

The kiss landed firmly. Adamant, strong hands came to cup the face of the very surprised doctor. Careful fingers pulled the hair tie from dark blonde hair, releasing the waves and then tangling in them. When Jane's tongue pressed deep into Maura's mouth, a sultry moan vibrated against the back of both of their throats. Between the kiss and the vibration of that moan, they were forced to surface for air.

"Do you have any idea how hot it is when you swear?" Jane hummed against the woman's neck, placing kisses in the spots she knew drove Maura wild.

The doctor's exacting fingers were now gripping slim shoulders, attempting to keep upright despite the trembling of her knees. Jane was skilled at turning her on. If she didn't stop this right now, there would be no slowing it down. She knew her body too well, as did Jane.

"We can't, Jane," she stifled another moan as Jane's mouth was now tracing what was exposed of Maura's clavicle.

"You should have thought of that before you used the f-word in the lab," Jane rasped.

"I didn't know you were standing there," Maura bit her lip while tangling her hands in Jane's hair to keep the detective's head where it was.

"No?" Jane spoke in between kisses to every bit of skin the collar of the woman's silk shirt allowed. "You were going for shock value?"

"Oh," Maura moaned as lips dipped further into the shadow of exposed cleavage.

"You succeeded in startling your staff," Jane chuckled.

Unable to take another moment of torment, Maura used her hand placement to pull Jane's face up toward her own. She pressed a fervent kiss to the detective's lips, gently tugging on her lip before releasing her. She ran her hands down over shoulders, toned biceps to the scarred hands that had brought her body unending pleasure. She took those hands and pulled the detective with her to the side room of her office where she kept her inversion device. The small table against the wall had a few items on it that Maura pushed aside. Leaning against the table before unbuttoning her trousers and tugging them down her thighs, the come hither look the M.E. gave Jane was irresistible.

"I thought you said we couldn't?" the standing woman smirked.

Maura pulled Jane to her by her belt loops, nearly pulling the detective off balance.

"Perhaps my foul language is the result of pent up frustration," she whispered seductively.

"Is that so?" Jane leaned in, placing a kiss to Maura's chin.

"Or perhaps I need dopamine to balance my mood—"

Maura's words were cut off by a fierce kiss. The detective's tongue plunged in and her hands grasped for curvy hips where she slipped her fingers under lace, pulling the article down to join the trousers. The doctor's moan was barely stifled by Jane's mouth.

"Now, Dr. Isles…" Jane used a mock serious voice. "If you're too loud, everyone in the lab will know what you are up to."

"What _we_ are up to," Maura took control by placing her hand at the crown of Jane's head and giving a gentle push. This shut her up immediately.

Confident hands roamed over breasts that were hard to pass up..

"God, Maur," Jane softly growled as she felt Maura lift herself up onto the edge of the table, parting her legs.

If there was one thing Jane did exceptionally well it was the deliberate way that she explored the M.E.'s skin. She was thorough, gentle and absolutely tantalizing. However, there was time for that now.

"Oh…fuck…" Maura's hands gripped the raven crown of Jane's head at the slight sensation of Jane's breath on her bared core.

"Get it out of your system," Jane's smirk was smothered as her head was pushed toward the upward thrust of Maura's hips.

The doctor was growing impatient and very wet. She slipped her own hand past the ends of her blouse to press against her swelling bundle of nerves.

"Now, now," Jane admonished her.

Jane's hand casually removed the doctor's hand and slipped her own past carefully trimmed hair. When she reached the wetness beneath, she moaned. She was too aroused to trust herself to be quiet without the damper of Maura's open mouth, so she used Maura's mound to stifle the howl of pleasure that always overtook Jane Rizzoli when she touched the sexy as hell doctor. She had no power against such a temptation.

Maura bit her own lip, her eyes closing for a moment as she enjoyed the progression of Jane's mouth through her folds. She couldn't prevent a moan from escaping.

"You said we had to be quiet," Jane looked up and said coyly.

"You make it very difficult," Maura glared.

Tilting her head back, her eyes to the ceiling, the doctor squirmed at the dueling sensations she was experiencing—suction from Jane's mouth on her wet, waiting opening, and the tingle of the air rushing from Jane's nose against her now throbbing clit.

"Imagine how difficult it would be if I had my mouth on _you_ , sucking and teasing..."

The detective groaned, responding to the taunt with increased tongue.

"Open your shirt," the detective mumbled.

Demanding and dominant with Maura's legs spread for her, Jane had to have more of the beautiful doctor. The look she gave was enough to cause inner muscles to tighten around her tongue. She knew they both felt it and winked at the woman as she did as she was told.

"Oh, god," or something resembling those words made their way out of Jane's mouth made and against Maura as she caught sight of the tops of white globes above matching lace.

Jane's mouth was every bit as skilled as her fingers. She had a way of bringing Maura to the brink of orgasm by playing with her breasts alone. Maura felt her heart beat plunge and blood rush to the lower part of her body when she caught Jane's eyes on her breasts while simultaneously experiencing the plunge of her talented tongue.

"More. Please. More."

Maura's panting was a clear indication that she was awfully close to letting go.

Running her tongue up through drenched folds, Jane's eyes made contact with the darkening hazel above her. She placed her mouth over Maura's clit, preparing for the moment when the M.E. flew over the edge in a heap of bliss and inevitable loudness. It was something about the doctor that Jane found herself loving from the very first time—she was vocal. There was never any doubt whether she was pleased.

The detective flicked her tongue, her thumbnails now digging into Maura's inner thighs. She used her teeth to graze the sensitive spot that was always an orgasm-inducer for the woman beneath her.

As the doctor moaned loudly, her hands were grasping Jane's shoulders and then neck to the point of leaving marks. She was in no state to realize this. The apology for it would make for an interesting evening at home. She would make it up to Jane.

Using her fingers to fill Maura now, a movement that immediately had its desired effect, Jane pulled back to watch the expressions on her face as muscles rolled through the various stages of pleasure. She loved watching Maura like this, her hand feeling the entirety of it from within. This is what Jane found addicting. Not getting off, not even getting Maura to the point of going over the edge; the point afterward when the doctor came to relax completely. It was in that moment that she found the M.E. the most stunning.

"You, Detective Rizzoli, are incredible," Maura reached for her shirt to do it back up.

Slowly, torturing the woman, Jane slid her hand out of the doctor. Maura's hands stilled and couldn't complete their task with the shirt. As she worked to find composure once again, Maura tilted her head to the left where towels were stacked. Taking the hint, Jane wiped off her hand on the top towel before using it to dry her chin and lips.

"Here," Jane's voice was rough with the aftermath of adrenaline. "Let me help you with that."

Her hands slowly buttoned the shirt, grazing each breast as she did so.

"Not fair," Maura shivered at the touch, white-knuckling the edge of the table.

"I have to go back to paperwork after that," Jane finished buttoning the doctor's shirt. "Do you know how hard it will be to focus?"

"I could—" Maura began but was cut off by a brief kiss.

"You can make it up to me tonight," Jane had a smug look on her face that made the doctor's insides somersault.

Putting out a hand to help Maura off the edge of the table, Jane was happy to embrace the woman when her legs wobbled upon standing. Once certain the doctor could stand, she reached down to pull up the panties and trousers and was swatted away.

"I better do this or we might be here awhile."

The smile that broke out on Jane's face was radiant.

"Do you think you can go back to your DNA sequencing without swearing at the results?"

"I am far more relaxed now," Maura smiled. "I don't anticipate a problem."

Jane began walking back into the main area of the M.E.'s office and was stopped by a hand on her wrist. When she turned around she was surprised by a determined, passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" she rasped when they broke apart.

"For knowing what I need."

Pressing a kiss to the doctor's forehead, Jane felt an immense love for this woman.

"Just remember the consequence that comes with using such language in public," Jane smirked, her humor surfacing.

Maura rolled her eyes and pushed Jane toward the door.

Jane did everything in her power to not strut through the morgue on her way to the elevator. However, the Rizzoli swagger was in full force.

"Detective Rizzoli?" Jane heard the voice of Susie Chang and turned on her heel. "Is Dr. Isles okay?"

The cop smiled in a way she hoped gave nothing away.

"She'll be fine."

Oh, yes. Maura Isles would definitely be fine.

 _-finis-_


End file.
